Gas turbine engines include a plurality of lubricated parts requiring sealing. For instance, various sealing arrangements may be used to keep the lubricating oil around a rotating shaft and its bearing. The sealing arrangements may include a rotating runner and one or more static radial contact seals facing the runner. When in use, the runner may be subject to various stresses (such as thermal and mechanical), which may damage the runner and/or the seals over time.